


feline adjacent

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: a collection of short drabbles about avocato having catlike traits





	feline adjacent

“Gary, is this really necessa-”

“ _ Yes,  _ Avocato, it is necessary! It is crucial for science!”

Avocato rolled his eyes and stared at Gary from across the table. Gary stared back, a strange intensity behind his eyes. Avocato sighed. “Well?”

“HUE, turn off the lights.”

The AI did as it was told, slowly lowering the lights until they sat in near-total darkness, save for the faint glow from the window in the hallway. Gary flicked the flashlight in his hand on and stared into the inky darkness.

The only thing he could clearly see in the room were a pair of glowing, blue-green orbs that sat a few feet away from him. He ooh-ed and turned the flashlight off, then back on again.

Avocato sighed in exasperation. “Is this fun to you? Are you  _ really  _ this easily entertained?”

“Yes,” Gary replied, continuing to blink the light on and off. “God, that looks so cool…”

He kept the light off for a while, squinting and trying to see if he could make out any shapes. It was pitch dark without the lights from the ship filling the air, and he started leaning forward in his seat until he had to stand up to get closer. 

_ BANG!  _

“OW- DAMNIT- Why is it so dark in here?! HUE, turn the lights back on!”

The overhead lamps flickered back to life as Quinn walked in to see Gary, on top of the table, inches away from Avocato’s face, a flashlight in one hand. She sighed. 

“See, like.. I’ve been living with you two for how long now? Three, four months? I really shouldn’t be surprised by this anymore.”

They both sat down quickly, Gary looking at Quinn with red cheeks while Avocato looked at his hands, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. “Quinn, come here and check this out, it’s the coolest thing!”

Avocato groaned and leaned back. “You owe me for this.”

“I saved your life, I don’t owe you anything!”

“....Whatever.”


End file.
